kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 205
Killer Spear Technique is the 205th chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary Ou Hon is in a stand off against Rin Ko. Hinting that he wants a duel. However Rin Ko isn't interested. He orders his men to finish the Gyoku Hou Unit. With this Ou Hon unit prepeares for the assault. At Mou Gou army, 2nd wave. They see that the first wave is struggling. They also hear that the En Bi and Tai Un units have been destroyed. Also General Do Mon is personally fighting on the front with glaive in hand. Shin is shocked as he hears that two 1000-man Commander's have already been killed. Bi Hei realises that those two were provisional 1000-man units. The Hi Shin Unit realises that they aren't able to fight properly in a real battle. Shin asks a messenger who is passing by if he heard something about the Gyoku Hou Unit. He states that he doesn't know. The fight with Gyoku Hou Unit and the Rin Ko unit continuous. The former realises that the latter is very strong. Rin Ko states the same about the Gyoku Hou Unit as the core 300 are different from the others. He states however they aren't close to matching them. After all the Rin Ko soldiers are veterans of countless battlefields from the era of the first Three Great Heavens and the Six Great Generals of Qin. He states that he is one of the Four Heavenly Kings, directly under service of Ren Pa himself. Ou Hon states that it doesn't matter. Regardless of how strong their soldiers are, so long as he kills Rin Ko, their commander, their unit will crumble. Rin Ko agrees and tells that the feeling of being sought after isn't bad. General Do Mon is fighting his hardest, to the point that one of his soldiers need to tell him to calm down. He managed to give the Qin vanguard more momentum, but the lose of two 1000-man commanders in a vanguard of 8000 is far to great of a blow. His soldier asks him to fall back and regroup, but Do Mon states that they can't. Whether we win or lose a battle like this that began with equal numbers is greatly related to the morale of both forces. They must instead find a way to turn the tides. Ou Hon forced Rin Ko into duelling him. Ou Hon faces him with a spear, while Rin Ko faces him with duel wielding. The soldiers under the latter that he can't close in. The soldiers under Ou Hon however state that the battle is one sided. The lieutenant of the Gyoku Hou Unit however states that this isn't the case. For a while now their commander has been letting loose full strength trusts that they would rarely see him exhibit, even in live combat. However despite that he hasn't managed to open even a single scratch on the enemy. Rin Ko is surprised. In his life he fought so many spear wielders that he lost count. Even amongst them you could consider Ou Hon a stand out. He states that despite his youth, he can clearly feel the proficiency of Ou Hon techniques. Ou Hon lieutenant tells that this is without saying. He remembers Ou Hon training regiment. Ou Hon was never arrogant or dismissive of hard work despite being born with a natural aptitude for the spear. His hands covered in blood from the length of training and because of the snow. Because of all that hard work, he already reached a level of a master since long ago. Suddenly he sees that his commander goes for his special technique. The Dragon Finger. His spear gives the appearance of a hook that is about to catch Rin Ko. He got hit. However Rin Ko managed to lessen the damage by using his sword to trust the spear downwards. Rin Ko states if this was the first time seeing this technique, then he says that he isn't sure if would have been able to dodge that. He states that he seen similar moves twice before and asks if they know that an opening will always arise right after using a big technique. He then throws his sword at Ou Hon which wounds him. He states if its him of Shin from before, it seems that Qin army really has a lot of promising young blood. However too bad for him, they ran out of luck. Rin Ko goes for Ou Hon lieutenant who tries to block his attack. However his weapon gets bent in the process and he still got wounded. He then orders to fall back and to protect Ou Hon. Rin Ko however isn't about to let them go that easily. Ou Hon then speaks stating that they will hold ground and fight. He declares that he won't miss next time. A noise then interrupts the fight. Qin second wave is incoming with on front the Hi Shin Unit. Characters in Order of Appearance *Ou Hon *Rin Ko *Mou Gou mentioned *Tai Un *Do Mon mentioned *Shin *Bi Hei *Den Yuu *Den Ei *Kyo Gai *Ryuu Yuu *Ren Pa Characters introduced Chapter notes *Rin Ko refuses Ou Hon duel request. *Do Mon is fighting on the front lines. *Qin army regained some of their momentum. *Ou Hon forces Rin Ko to duel him. *Rin Ko stated of all the spear wielders he faced, Ou Hon stands out. *Ou Hon lieutenant states that his commander is a master in spear wielding. *Ou Hon uses his Dragon Finger. *Rin Ko dodges Ou Hon's special attack. *Rin Ko wounds Ou Hon. *Gyoku Hou Unit tries to fall back. *Qin sends in their second wave. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters